


Run

by ExJamesx



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, klaroline au, kol being a legend, the mystic falls scooby gang thinks they can beat klaus, they cant
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24790432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExJamesx/pseuds/ExJamesx
Summary: The Mikaelsons had scattered all over the globe, scampering away from the combined forces of their parents. Esther and Mikael were forces to be reckoned with when it came to hunting their children; never pausing, their only goal to bring hell down upon their children.Or, Caroline warns Klaus of an incoming attack and they skedaddle out of Mystic Falls.
Relationships: Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Run

The Mikaelsons had scattered all over the globe, scampering away from the combined forces of their parents. Esther and Mikael were forces to be reckoned with when it came to hunting their children; never pausing, their only goal to bring hell down upon their children.

Elijah, surprisingly had been the first to leave town, boarding a train to New York where the Mikaelsons had a particularly enviable property – although it was doubtful he would remain for there more than a week.

Kol was next to leave. He had snatched the Mikaelson family jet, much to Rebekah's chagrin, and flown to Portugal. The last his siblings heard, he was going to hike across Europe, a surprisingly easy was to evade their parents.

Rebekah, furious at the lack of jet at her disposal, had taken a commercial flight to Rio de Janeiro. She would undeniably remain in the Brazilian city for a few weeks before moving on throughout the continent of South America.

The four siblings had agreed to each travel separate continents to begin with, although Klaus was mildly miffed when Kol had called 'dibs' on Europe. Despite the fact they were running for their lives, Klaus had hoped to visit some of his favourite sights, although with Europe off the table, the list shortened considerably.

After his initial plans fell through Klaus spent a time deliberating his next move. Ultimately, he should have left the country first, yet he was the last remain Mikaelson child in Mystic Falls. Where he planned to go entirely depended on whether he would have company.

The sound of a nearby heartbeat brought Klaus' attention to the present and away from the endless list of upcoming flights out of the country. It was erratic, beating wildly in was Klaus presumed to be fear. The sound of fist meeting wood rang out through the manor, causing both suspicion and concern to rise in Klaus' chest. Very few people would purposely go to the Mikaelson Manor, especially at this time of night, and even fewer would urgently knock on the door.

Klaus took his time getting to the door, trying to recognise a scent or a tell, anything to let him know who was on the other side. But the person did not relent in their pounding on the door.

But when a voice rang out from outside, Klaus froze. "Klaus! I know you're let me in! Please this is urgent!"

As if sensing him on the other side of the door, Caroline paused. Lowering her voice, she spoke again, "Klaus, please. They're nearly here and we'll both be dead once they are."

Snatching open the door, Klaus spared no extra thought as he dragged Caroline inside, slamming the door behind her. "What's going on, love?"

"They're coming. Elena, Bonnie, the Salvatores. They know you're alone; they're coming to take you to Mikael."

Klaus' face instantly hardened, Caroline could spot the change instantly. The warmth behind his eyes seeped away and his shoulders tensed. Without saying a word, he turned, walking back through the house and leaving Caroline, almost hyperventilating by the front door.

"And how do I know that this isn't some ploy to distract me?" he called through the house.

"Because I wouldn't be warning you if it was."

Klaus turned again. "Both of us? You said both of us."

Caroline nodded remorsefully; she would be considered a traitor to the greater good in the minds of her friends. Silence fell over them once more, each of them stewing in their thoughts.

Klaus grasped Caroline's wrist and lead her further into the house, back to where his laptop was sitting on the table, flights still present on the screen. He began muttering under his breath. Caroline took a hesitant step forward, glancing over his shoulder at the screen. Tokyo.  
"Caroline," She jumped slightly. "are you coming with me?"

Caroline looked from him to the screen and back again. There was an urgency in his eyes, he needed to leave now, and he needed to know if she was coming with him.

Running away from Mystic Falls always had its appeal when she was younger, leaving everyone and everything behind in exchange for the thrill of uncertainty. All her friends openly dreamed for the small-town life; they were content to let the small little town be the only home they would ever know.

But that was not enough for her; she wanted more. She wanted to see the lights of a megapolis, the ancient architecture of Europe, the crystal blue ocean of the tropics. She wanted more than Mystic Falls was ever going to offer her.

"Yes. Yes, I'll go with you."

Despite how much he wanted to, Klaus resisted the urge to grin; he did not have time. Instead he typed rapidly on the laptop, his lips in a grim line and his eyes narrowed. Not thirty seconds later he was on his feet again.

He reached for her hand and she took it without hesitation. He sped them up the stairs and into the door on the right. It was a large bedroom, clearly his. A single open suitcase lay on the bed, already filled with clothes. She watched him blur around the room, picking up a few loose items and tossing them inside the case before zipping it up. He blurred out of the room again, leaving the suitcase at the top of the stairs before entering what Caroline presumed to be Rebekah's room.

He filled another suitcase with Rebekah's clothes, thanking the gods that Caroline and his sister were close enough in size.

Picking up both suitcases, he descended the stairs to the front door – assuming that she would follow him. "Klaus, wait!"

He froze at the bottom of the stairs, turning to her with a questioning look. She stepped outside the door ahead of him, clicking the button on her key to unlock her car. "They're looking for your car. We have to take mine."

He nodded, following her to her car without any more questions. He opened the boot, lifting the two suitcases inside.

He did not bother locking up the manor. The lights were still on inside, creating the illusion that he was still inside, she supposed that would divert her friends for a short time while they made their getaway.

He did not give her time to move before he was opening the passenger door for her, holding out his hands for the keys in the process.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she slipped into the car, watching shut the door and blur to the other side.

"Dallas, from there we'll catch a flight to Tokyo. We'll figure out the next step when we're there." He did not miss the way her eyes lit up at Tokyo.

"What happened to Paris and Rome?" She asked jokingly.

"Well, Kol called dibs on Europe and I'd rather avoid him for a few years at least."

They both laughed lightly, relieved to have lifted some of the tense atmosphere.

The road was quiet, unsurprising due to the late hour. "Sleep Caroline, we've got a long drive to Dallas."

Caroline nodded and rest her head back against the seat. Her eyes slipped closed, dreaming of the bright city of Tokyo that she and the Hybrid would soon travel to.


End file.
